Freaky Valentine
by martini crazy
Summary: What if they would stand in each others shoes ‘literally’. Based on the movie Freaky Friday but with my own twist
1. Chapter 1

Title: Freaky valentine  
Rating: T for now  
Spoilers: nope just gsr through the seasons  
Summary: What if they would stand in each others shoes 'literally'.  
Pairing: Grissom and Sara duh

CSI isn't mine nor will it ever be (signs) or else they would have some "action" some time ago ;)

Thanks to Lieke for being my beta you rock my BB :P

English is not my native language so bare with me :P

WIP

NOTE: Based on the movie: Freaky friday

---------------------------------------------------

**Freaky Valentine T rated **

"So no steak Gil? Don't say you turned into a vegetarian too?" Catherine asked, amused at his choice of food, they had many dinners together and he always ordered meat, but now that Sara was here he suddenly didn't.

"Well I just wanted to try something different" Grissom replied calmly, while he could kill Catherine for putting him on the spot.

"Since when do you feel adventures Mr. 'better be safe the sorry'?" Catherine pushed, raising an eyebrow.

Grissom was beginning to regret their team dinner, they had agreed to celebrate their latest solved case and Catherine cleared all of his excuses out of the way, so he had to say yes.

He was a little more cheerful when he heard that Sara was coming too, they were getting more along lately and he dared to say; even becoming friends again.

Now he wasn't sure if it was worth it, she was avoiding him al the time they where here and that was a hard thing to do when he was sitting close beside her.

Grissom did thought she looked gorgeous tonight, not that she didn't on a daily basis; but tonight she was more beautiful then ever in her black strapless dress, that hung on her every curve as if the dress was designed for her.

He had trouble in keeping his hands to himself tonight, like he had a choice, he saw her face twitch when he came too close in her personal space, so he backed of a little, not really wanting to be on her bad side.

Grissom signed "Catherine it's not like pasta is going to kill me or suddenly is going to give me another perspective of life, so drop it please?" he pleaded.

She eventually gave in "Ok, just curious at your choice of food that's all" Catherine quickly glanced in the direction of the brunette sitting next to him, toying with her food, she wondered if it was a good idea to ask her with them, she said she didn't feel that good.

"Sara are you ok?" Brass asked breaking up the silence.

Sara's head snapped up "Yeah, fine just lost in thoughts I guess"

She doesn't look fine at all, Brass thought and looked at his best friend, _you better do something soon Gil or I will. _

He gave Grissom a quick glare, but he just shrugged it away in a 'What can I do' expression.

"Come on people we nailed the basterd, let's enjoy a day of the living" Greg suggested, trying to lighten up the mood.

"He is right, let's toast" Nick added, getting everyone's attention.

He raised his glass; everyone followed even Sara and Grissom.

"To us; the best nightshift, Hell the best team Las Vegas has ever seen"

"Here, Here" Went across the table as everybody smiled, _maybe dinner would be an success after all, _Catherine thought as she was the one who planned it on the labs paycheck of course.

Dinner was pleasant and everybody chatted, even Grissom and Sara seemed to have a good time, they deserved it more then everyone; working almost non stop on the case.

After a while the table was getting empty as people went home, the only ones still there were Sara, Grissom and Brass.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm going home and try to get some sleep" Brass said.

"Sara, do you need a ride?"

"No thanks, I'll take a cab"

"Are you sure, it isn't that much out of my way"

"No it's ok Brass"

"O ok, see you guys tomorrow I guess bye"

After Brass left, they were the only two still sitting at the fancy table.

"Want something to drink?" Grissom asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure, just some water"

"Ok" Grissom order some water for both of them and sat back, taking in Sara's appearance.

"Could you stop doing that?" Sara asked without looking at him.

Grissom turned a little red at being caught ogling, and decided to play dumb "doing what?"

Sara turned to face him and raised an eyebrow "Don't play dumb Grissom, it doesn't suit you" She responded a little harsh, she was just tired of his pushing and pulling her back in, _time_ _to do something about that_, she thought.

"I'm sorry, then you should stop being beautiful, both an impossible task" He said, trying to ignore her tone of voice.

Sara blushed and was about to reply when an old woman interrupted them.

She must have been well over the 70 with thick white curly hair, piercing blue eyes and what Sara only could describe as: old Hippie clothes, not the dress code for a place like this.

"I saw you two across the room, such a lovely couple"

"We are not a.." Sara started but was cut of by Grissom.

"Thank you" He responded, ignoring Sara's shocked expression.

"You know what you two need; a fortune cookie"

Sara knitted her eyebrows in confusion, No what they needed was a room with a bed and a good way to solve the sexual tension hanging around them for the past 6 years.

She signed, _like that's ever going to happen, Grissom would properly dance around pretending to be a chicken, if he could choose between that and sleeping with her. _

Sara smiled at the mental image of Grissom in a chicken suit, but was interrupted by a cold hand pressing on her bare shoulder.

"Here you go dear and it is for free, well I will have to go enjoy you're evening and remember an act of love solves everything" The woman said after dropping a fortune cookie in Sara's hand and left.

Sara was about to ask what she meant by that, but when she looked up the elderly woman was already gone, just disappeared into thin air.

"Well that was strange" Grissom said, startling Sara out of her thoughts.

"Yeah it was"

"So aren't you going to open it"

"Huh?"

"The fortune cookie" Grissom said, pointing at it.

"Oh sure…ehm how about we read it together, I don't really believe in this sort of stuff"

Grissom gave her a lopsided smile "I think you don't want to read it alone, because you do believe"

Sara just gave him 'I don't know what you're talking about' look and shrugged.

"Well here it goes"

Sara broke the cookie in half and turned the note over.

She felt Grissom shift closer, until his chest was practically touching her back, Sara knew that he didn't have his glasses with him so he only did it to read the note, but it felt so damn good and his smell was intoxicated.

He looked so good; in his Black Italian suit, a white dress shirt and a silk, light blue tie to finish of his handsome appearance.

"Are you ok?" Grissom asked concerned..

Sara felt a shiver run through her body as his lips almost touched her ear; she swore she could feel his whiskers.

She cleared her throat "Yeah, let's read it shall we on 3"

Grissom nodded, his beautiful blue eyes piercing through her chocolate brown ones.

Sara locked her eyes with him, god could she get lost in them, so much emotion were held by them, yet so deep down that she could only catch a mere glimpse of the man he was when he let his guard down.

Grissom cleared his throat as he broke the gaze, bringing them both back to reality.

"1, 2, 3"

Simultaneous they began to read the note "The best way to learn about the one you love is by standing in their shoes"

Sara loved the sound of them together, made it almost erotic; his low throaty voice in contrast with her female smoother and higher one.

"Well, I guess she is right" Grissom said after a moment, still sitting close to her, feeling her body heat through his clothing.

"Yeah well, it's a hard thing to do when you don't love anyone"

Grissom tried to look in her eyes, but she kept avoiding his gaze, she was afraid that he would see right through her lie._ 'Nothing hurts more then unanswered love'_ and boy did she know it.

"It's getting late, I think I will go home, can I use your phone?" Sara asked.

"Why?"

"Cause my battery is death and I need to call a cab"

"Well I can drive you home"

"I don't think that's a good idea Grissom"

Grissom gave her a confused look "Sara, I'm only going to drive you home, what can possibly happen?"

Sara bit her lip to keep her from blurting everything out; she already could see it happen; _'Wanna come up for coffee?' _Dating language for;_ 'Wanna come up and sleep with me'._

"Come on, let's go" Grissom paid the dinner on the labs expenses and grabbed his coat.

"How can Vegas be so cold at night" Sara whined as an cold shiver ran through her spine.

"Well when the sun..."

"It was a rhetorical question Grissom, I know perfectly fine why it is so cold, doesn't mean I can't bitch about it" Sara said, cutting him of.

Grissom couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful with slightly pink cheeks and an adorable frown on her face.

"Here" he said, shrugging of his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

"There is no need.."

"Sara humor me will you, just take it"

Sara smiled "Thanks" and wrapped herself more into the pleasant warmth of his coat.

Grissom shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk along each others side in silence.

When they finally reached his car, he opened the door for her and helped her in.

Sara gave him, his coat back as the both strapped themselves in.

Grissom turned on the engine and drove of, on their way to Sara's place.

He tried to take time to study her posture every time they stopped for a red light, she seemed tired, he wasn't surprised after working 3 days non stop, he was glad that the case was solved.

Grissom signed and turned his attention back on the road as the ride continued in comfortable silence.

Sara pretended not too notice him glances her way every now and then, but she saw his reflection in the car window, she wondered about what he was thinking every time he looked at her.

She was brought back to reality when they pulled up at her apartment complex.

"I had a great time tonight, I'm glad you came" Grissom said.

"Yeah, me too" Sara whispered, meeting his intense gaze and instantly lost herself in his eyes.

"Sara…." Grissom said, as if it should explain everything and anything just by saying her name.

"No it's ok, ehm I see you at work tomorrow?"

Grissom nodded "It's not fair you know, you deserve the next day of"

"So do you and besides I really don't mind coming in"

"I know Sara, that's what I'm worried about"

"Grissom please don't, I already tried that and it crashed and burned"

He lowered his head in shame as if she was speaking of him and not Hank, though he was part of the blame.

Sara wanted to reach to him and hug him, but she was worried about his reaction and that he would retreat back in his shelf.

Grissom looked up when he heard a door open.

"Sara wait" he said as he released his safety belt and walked towards her.

"What if you tried with me?"

Sara looked at him like he grew 2 heads "What?"

"I said.."

"I know what you said, are you serious?" She asked quite loudly as to make sure this was really happening.

"Well, ehm…we-I…." Grissom signed in frustration as he couldn't find the words.

Sara smiled and Grissom whipped his head around, silently asking her what was so funny when he was trying to be serious.

"Sorry, but I actually think I made you speechless"

Grissom let out a small chuckle at her observation, she did that many times without knowing it, somehow when he was around her he became a stumbling idiot.

He took a deep breath "I want to try Sara, I mean to see what happens"

Sara's deep brown eyes were completely focused on his blue ones and saw nothing but sincerity in them.

"Am I too late?" he asked carefully, shifting his feet in a nervous gesture.

"You could never be too late 'cause my heart won't let you go"

Now Grissom was really speechless, he just looked at her in a mild shocked expression, Did she just?…No, but she told me back at the dinner.

Now he really was confused, but was glad that he was getting a second chance, properly the last chance, he wasted too many already no way he was going to screw this one up.

"I'm glad" he said as he raised her head with his hand too look in her eyes, they told a greater story then her words ever could.

What he saw, he didn't like though; tears.

"Oh Honey, don't cry" He said and did the first thing that came in his mind, he hugged her.

He nearly crushed her body with his in a tight embrace, signing happily when he felt her relax and wrap her arms around him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I should go" Sara said as she calmed down and loosened her hold on him.

"Yeah, it's getting colder" Grissom responded, rubbing her arms up and down, trying to warm her up.

Boy did he warm her up, but in a way that was not appropriate for the time or place they were in.

Sara almost groaned when his hands left her body, but didn't get much time to dwell on it as his lips touched hers, it was so soft and warm and it literally took her breath away.

_Whoa where did this come from, I swear he wasn't this close to me a minute ago, he made the first move? Am I dreaming? If so please don't let me wake up, _all this was running through Sara's mind until he broke the kiss.

Sara heard him breathing hard, but kept her eyes closed afraid of what she would see when she would open them.

"Sara, please look at me"

Sara carefully did so and looked deep into his, seeing a wide range of emotions, which he almost instantly masked when he saw what she was doing.

"I'm sorry"

_Should have kept them closed_, she mentally smacked herself for being so stupid.

Sara could feel her anger beginning to boil "Sorry for what? For kissing me, for hurting me all these years, for ever meeting me, what Grissom? Just be straight forward for once in your life"

Grissom was a little taken back by the venom in her voice, but didn't back away, he just stood there and stared at the ragging women before him.

"For everything I ever did to make you think of all that" he replied calmly, when his heart was clearly racing.

Sara stopped her pacing and looked straight at him, she was the one rendered speechless this time.

She opened up her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, _damn the man for being so cryptic, why can't he just say what is on his mind. _

"I'm just sorry period and I know that it are only words, but it's all I got and I hope that I get time to explain why I did what I did, if you give me the chance"

Sara crossed her arms in defense and looked at anything but at him "I need some time to think about it"

Grissom tried to mask his disappointment "I understand, just tell me when you are ready"

Sara nodded "goodnight Grissom" she kissed him on his bearded cheek and walked toward the door.

"Hey Sara"

She turned around, waiting for him to say something.

"Have I already told you how beautiful you look today?"

Sara turned slightly pink "Yeah you did, but I don't mind hearing it again"

Grissom chuckled "Well beautiful Sara, go have you're beauty sleep so you can be more beautiful in the morning"

She smiled "Grissom, try to drink less it clouds you're judgment"

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion and smiled after a moment, knowing that they both only had a glass of wine at the restaurant and waved her goodbye as she disappeared into the building.

"I love you" He whispered, his words only heard by the wind.

He felt like a terrible coward, even considered storming after her and showing her just how much he loved her, only his fear held him back.

Grissom shivered as the cold air hit his back, it was a bit chilly without his coat on, so he quit staring at her building as if she would come back and left, not knowing what be in store for him tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------

Grissom slowly woke up, stretched and rubbed his still closed eyes, he felt like he was 10 years younger and full of energy.

He almost jumped out of bed and looked at him self in the nearby mirror.

What he saw made him scream like a girl out of a horror movie.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sara was pacing around in the living room, trying to figure out if this was all a horrible nightmare, when there was a hard knock on the door.

"Open up, I think we need to talk"

_That's an understatement,_ she thought and then she came to realize that the voice she heard belonged to…

"Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm coming"

She opened up the door and came face to face with…

---------------------------------------

( Will try to update as soon as possible and though this is a valentine fanfic I had some trouble with my comp so I couldn't finish it ;)


	2. first day not being yourself

Thanks for all the reviews and A HUG thanks to my second BETA: Lady Abstraction you rock JEN

**Previously:**

**_Sara was pacing around in the living room, trying to figure out if this was all a horrible nightmare, when there was a hard knock on the door._**

"**_Open up, I think we need to talk"_**

**_That's an understatement, she thought and then she came to realize that the voice she heard belonged to_**

"**_Are you in there?"_**

"**_Yeah, I'm coming"_**

**_She opened up the door and came face to face with_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We seriously need to talk" the woman said, pushing her way past Sara as she closed the door.

"I thought this was all a horrible dream" Sara responded in shock.

"Well so did I at first, but after a couple of hours I knew this was real. Why in hell, didn't you pick up the phone!"

"Because it isn't mine, and you're really in my body while I'm in yours?" She more stated the fact then asked a question.

"Well, yeah" he replied coldly.

"Sorry, but I'm just trying to figure out how this could happen" Sara responded angrily.

"Ok, let's just sit down and talk things over"

Sara nodded and they both sat down on the couch, facing each other.

Sara suddenly laughed and then cried.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

She dried her tears and took a deep breath.

"Because it's better then crying, but I ended up doing both"

"I can understand that...I think."

"Well, I'm ok now I guess. So...what's the last thing you remember?"

"Dinner, the drive to your apartment, saying goodnight, I went home, got ready for bed and fell a sleep, you?"

"Pretty much the same" Sara responded, not telling him that she was staring at him out of her window while he was standing on the parking lot, and was disappointed when he drove away, or that she had trouble sleeping because of it.

"And now I have a real big problem" she added, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"What?" Grissom snapped.

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"So?" He knitted his eyebrows in confusion and then turned red "Oh."

"Yeah"

"Well, you were bound to see it eventually"

Sara looked up and raised an eyebrow

"I don't mean it like that, I...wellyou were..?" His embarrassment was spelled out all over the face that once had belonged to Sara.

Sara smiled at his fumbling for words.

"Are you making fun of me?" He asked crossly.

"Sorry, it's just that it still doesn't feel real, you know?"

"I know what you mean" he responded, running his hand through his long hair and almost immediately pulled it back as if it had burned him.

Sara knew how he was feeling and stood up "Well I'll be back in a minute, it feels like my bladder is about to explode, I mean you're bladder, I mean now it's mine but" She shook her head and just walked away.

_Just get it over with_, she thought and pulled her sweatpants and boxers down with her eyes closed.

She did it like she normally would do and quickly pulled her pants back on when she finished, still without looking, washed her hands and went back into the living room.

She couldn't believe that they switched bodies, it all felt so surreal. Sure, she'd had many fantasies about him and his body, but never anything like this.

Sara hoped this would all go away tomorrow and that everything would go back to normal again, or as normal as it could get for both of them after this.

"So Grissom what about work?" she asked, as she sat back down next to him.

"Sara, I really don't care about work right now, I just want to know how to fix this"

"I know me too, but isn't it going to be suspicious if we both don't show up at work tonight?"

Grissom looked at her like she had grown two of his heads and sighed. "Probably"

"Are you kidding? Two workaholics, both having the sudden flu after being the only ones left at dinner last night. Rumors would be flying faster then you can say "GSR (gun shot residue...)"

"Well do you have a better idea? If so, I'm open to suggestions" He replied, getting a little fed up with this.

"No, not really"

"Then this will do for now, until this is over"

He grabbed his phone and dialed the lab.

"_Yeah, hi this is Gilehm Sara Sidle and I'm calling in sick tonight"_

"_No, nothing extremely serious, probably the flu"_

"_Yeah, thank -you, bye"_ he hung up and gave it to Sara.

"Call Catherine and ask her to cover for me"

Sara nodded as Grissom gave her Catherine's phone number.

"_Hey Cath, It's GriGil, I need you to take over Graveyard tonight."_

"_No, no, yes, well I'm not going to tell you"_

"_Only that I won't be in tonight, I don't feel so good"_

"_No!"_ Sara cleared her throat _"I mean, there is no need to come over, I would properly be a sleep anyway"_

"_Yeah, thanks, bye_" Sara hung up and gave the phone back to Grissom.

"What did she ask?"

"If you had a hot date, if you're bugs gave you an disease, you know personal questions" Sara responded, not telling him about Catherine's assumptions of her being here with him and that it was the real reason for him to call in sick, _thank god she didn't know that she was right, but on a whole other level_, Sara thought.

"What now?" She asked, scratching her beard, _wow that felt weird._

"We could just see this as another case that needs to be solved"

"Well then it is the weirdest case I've ever been on and we have no physical evidence of anything"

"Yeah, I know"

"So where do we start?"

He shook his head "I don't know"

"Well we could just wait it out, you know sit here until we are tired, then we could sleep and tomorrow everything would probably be just fine"

Grissom wondered if it really was that easy, sure he wanted Sara, but not like this, he hoped it would be over soon.

"Well we can eat and then watch a movie or do something else?"

"Sure"

"Ok, just sit back while I fix us something"

Sara nodded and sat back, she could feel a massive headache starting just behind her right eyebrow.

"Grissom, do you have an aspirin or something?"

"Migraine?"

"Feels like it" she grumped, trying to rub it away, but only succeeded in making it worse.

"Here" He came back with sandwiches and threw her a prescription bottle "I will get you a glass of water too"

Grissom handed the glass over while Sara swallowed the pills.

"Do you get these a lot?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"About once a year; when I'm upset about something or did something stupid, well you get the idea"

"So you're telling me that you only do these things once a year?"

Grissom chuckled, _at least she hasn't lost her sense of humor._

"No, that happens daily, but thank god the headache's don't or I would never be able to work properly. Try to eat something" Grissom handed her the sandwich.

Sara wrinkled her nose; she really didn't have an appetite right now.

"Relax, it's vegetarian and it would make you feel slightly better"

She took a chance and chewed on a piece.

"It's quite good, thanks"

"No problem. Have you figured out what we are going to do with the rest of the day?"

She sat straight up as she finished her meal "Well I was thinking about just staying in here at the risk of being seen and then we could talk"

"About?" Grissom asked, curious about where this was going.

"I don't know; about ourselves is a good place to start as we hardly know each other outside of work"

Grissom swallowed and nodded.

They cleaned up the plates and sat back down on his small couch.

"I don't know if I can answer all you're questions Sara" Grissom confessed honestly.

"How about that you ask me a question and I just redirect it so you have control over what questions we both ask, is that ok?"

He didn't know if he should be happy with that; sure it was convenient, but he also wanted to know what was on her mind even though he was afraid of what it might be.

"Yeah, that's fine, so I get to ask anything about everything?"

"Well not everything if you don't want me to ask the same, but yeah pretty much whatever you want"

Grissom pursed his lips in thought and after a moment smiled as if he had a Eureka moment.

"What was you're favorite candy when you were a kid?"

Sara looked at him as if he suddenly went green "That's it? I would have guessed that with that smile of yours that you would have come up with something better"

Grissom grinned "Yeah, but then I would get the questions right back at me, besides the best way to know about each other is; by starting right at the beginning, with the small stuff"

"Oh, ok, whatever you want then, ehm I guess; chocolate. I could have eaten tons of that stuff day in day out, it was almost an addiction and I think I even have some pictures of myself covered in it"

Grissom smiled at the mental picture of a young Sara covered in dark chocolate with her smile brighter then the sun.

"So now you bugman or better buggirl"

"Hey, even though I'm in you're body doesn't mean you have to act like that" he joked back, trying really hard not to smile, but failed anyway.

"Ok, ok. I know for certain that it was chocolate too, only I was cleaner and took small bites, instead of eating the whole thing in all at once"

"Are you seeing I was a dirty kid?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, well yes" That earned him a playful smack on the arm, only Sara didn't know her own strength and almost pushed him of the couch.

"Sorry, you are stronger then you look"

"Thank you and since do guys hit girls?" He whined rubbing his arm.

"Well I'm not exactly a guy and besides I would feel the pain tomorrow so suck it up _girl_"

Grissom stared at her with his mouth agape, the last time someone said that to him, was in high school and he didn't like it, even though this time she was technically right.

"I'm going to forget you said that, next question?"

"Sure"

This went on and one for a long time, they momentarily forgot the situation they were in and saw each other like they were before they switched bodies.

"So you seriously told her that she looked like Frankenstein?" Sara asked, laughing hard.

"Well it's not like she could hear me, I mean my mom was deaf, I was angry and said the first thing that came up in my mind so. I do think she noticed though that I said something bad, she was deaf not dumb. I even used to wish sometimes that I was deaf too just too be just like her"

"So I figure you loved her?"

"Still very much do, she IS my mother."

"I wish it was like that at our house"

"Well if it wasn't the way it was, then you wouldn't have become the woman you are today, and that is certainly a woman to be proud of"

Sara snorted in disbelief "You mean the stubborn, hard headed woman I've become"

"No, I mean the loving, beautiful, and generous woman that you have become" He responded looking into his own blue eyes, but clearly saw the emotions of Sara.

"Though you can be a stubborn, hard headed woman sometimes" he added with an smile.

"Watch it or I'll have to smack you again"

Grissom chuckled "It's you're body"

"Yeah, but you'll feel the pain" Sara said, she couldn't believe they were making jokes about there situation, but was glad that they could.

Grissom stood up and walked towards the living room door.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom"

"Oh well good luck and don't stand" She joked, while her mind screamed that he was going to see her most intimate part.

"I will keep that in mind" he responded in a calm voice, while he was about to face the same dilemma Sara did.

----------------------------------------------------

He found Sara looking at his book collection when he came back.

"Want to watch a movie?"

Sara spun around so fast she almost lost her balance.

"Don't ever do that" she warned, while she placed her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, I forgot that my heart isn't as strong as yours" He joked.

"No that's ok I'll--, no.. .You'll survive. By the way, why do you have this book?"

Grissom read the cover "Dating over 50. Oh, that was a joke from Catherine"

"You aren't even 50 yet!"

"No, but it's getting closer"

"Well they do say with age comes wisdom. I don't think they were talking about you though."

"Hey easy on the insults"

"You're ego can take a hit"

Grissom scowled "Not when I look like this!"

"And what's wrong with the way you look?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing if you don't count the fact that I have breasts and missing a certain part of my anatomy"

Sara laughed "And what _Part_ would that be?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Grissom blushed and shifted uncomfortable "Forget I said anything"

"Ok, have it you're way"

Grissom took it as a cue to change subjects.

"Are you hungry?"

Sara's stomach growled in response.

"I guess I am.."

Grissom stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey Grissom"

"Yeah"

"How come in all of this, I didn't even hear you mentioning you're father once?"

Grissom stopped with what he was doing and pursed his lips in thought.

"I guess there isn't much to tell"

"Ohh" Sara responded, trying to mask her disappointment. _Like they could fix their friendship in one day. _She thought.

To her surprise, Grissom spoke up.

"He died when I was 9"

Sara looked at his sad expression and immediately felt guilty for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have"

"No, it's ok. I don't even miss him; I guess I miss what he should have been. Coffee?"

It took a moment for Sara to catch up with the abrupt change of subject.

"Sure"

And much to her delight he kept on talking, opening himself up.

"He divorced my mom when I was 5. They loved each other deeply, but sometimes love just isn't enough"

Sara felt a pang in her heart, _maybe that's the reason he didn't let anybody get too close, he was just afraid of getting hurt._

She was startled out of her thoughts when he spoke again.

"When he left, my mom cried for days. I thought it was my fault, that he left because I was different. The other boys all played ball with their fathers, but I was more interested in bugs so one day he stopped asking and gave up"

Sara smiled sadly at the image of a young Grissom with big blue eyes watching the little insects. Always watching and learning, but at the same time missing other wonders of life.

"One day I came back and there was my father sitting in his usual chair watching baseball. I was glad he came back and tried everything in my power to be normal, so he would stay for good. I even began loving watching baseball. It didn't matter though, he died the next week"

Sara felt her eyes beginning to prickle with tears, but held them in. Never would she have thought that Grissom would have told her.

"I can make some vegetable soup, if you want?"

Sara was sure she would get a whiplash of his constant switching of tracks, but sensed that he wasn't going to talk anymore.

"That sounds great"

-----------------------------------------------

"Which movie do you want to see?" Grissom asked after they cleaned up their dishes.

"I don't know, anything that doesn't involve bugs" Sara said. They moved on to lighter subjects at dinner and had a great time, like they were before all of this happened.

"And what is wrong with them?"

"They are you're friends, not mine. By the way what is it with you and insects?"

"They are perfect creatures. They do their jobs and then die"

"That's kind of sad, but it doesn't surprise me that you find them perfect."

Grissom raised an eyebrow and sat down in one of the chairs, facing her.

"And why is that?"

"No emotions"

"At least they don't hurt each other. What I don't like about certain emotions is that you can't control what you feel"

"I know, but you can suppress them"

"Is that what you think I do?"

Sara shrugged "I don't know, you tell me"

Grissom sighed "I do acknowledge them, I just don't show them often. Intervenes with my line of work"

"Well I do one some level, but I can't help it. I wish I had you're ability to hide them"

"No you don't" Grissom said sharply, almost making Sara jump out of her skin.

"I mean, don't change. Everyone has their own way of investigating and this is what makes you an incredible CSI and a great person. Don't change one bit, I lolike you just the way you are"

Even though she almost heard the confession in her own voice, it hit her straight in her heart.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me"

Grissom gave her a small smile and leaned in to squeeze her hand, but pulled back when he realized that he was reaching out for his own hand. He hoped everything would return to normal soon or he would go nuts.

Sara saw his hesitation and gave him a reassuring smile "It's ok Grissom, I feel the same"

Grissom let out a breath in relieve and grabbed the remote control to start the TV and DVD player.

"Which movie is this?"

"Antz" Grissom responded almost guilty.

"Grissom; bugs and it's a children's movie"

"So, I like it"

Sara chuckled "Never in a million years would I have pictured us, sitting here, watching cartoons"

"First of all, they are not cartoons and secondly I like it"

Sara smiled "Ok, whatever you want. Show me the bugs."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next time: **

**Will each return to their respective bodies or will the nightmare continue? **

**Leave a review and you tell me ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry people for the delay of my freaky valentine..but since my i net is down and i dunno when its back up..i don't know when i can update..so bare with me pls ; )**


End file.
